


A Collection of Sketches

by IBuddy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBuddy/pseuds/IBuddy
Summary: Some Bendy and the Ink Machine Drabbles





	1. Model Sheets

Henry groaned leaning back in the creaky fold out chair. He opened and closed his left hand looking down the hall at the other animators. He never really questioned why Joey placed him so far from every one. He guessed it was because of his own habits. The other man had noticed in their younger years that Henry would stay later in the studio to get a head start.   
  
Henry sighed looking back at the countless sketches he had presented to Joey for this new character.   
  
 _“A new mascot for the company Henry! They gotta be a real eye catcher.”  
_  
 The man had prattled to his friend handing over several rough drafts made on the train to several failed business meetings. Henry sighed looking through the reference material. Really it was mostly just goat like characters. Though when Henry had presented a refined goat character in overalls and a toothy grin it had annoyed Joey who rejected it out right.   
  
 _“No, no! It has to be charming! A goat isn’t charming Henry! It has to have a real eye catching ya know? Something that will get folks talking!”_

Henry huffed looking at the ceiling before a smile graced his lips thinking back to an old story he used to hear in his town. “You want something people will be talking about fine.” Henry muttered starting by drawing two little horns that led to a large head. He laughed finishing the rather dapper looking devil. “Look at you. Aren’t you charming enough to get people to walk out into traffic.” Henry jested starting to add more onto the sheet.    
  
Henry laughed taking another piece of paper and starting a quick story board of the little devil playing in a Swing club. It was a dispute between him and the conductor.   
  
“Henry! Come on, we got a meetin’ with Mr. Drew!”   
  
“I’m comein’ I’m comein’!” Henry yelled standing up and stretching his arms over his head.   He didn’t think anything of it when he shuffled the sketch of the devil into the refined model sheets to show Joey. He hummed walking down the hall.   


	2. Dancin’ Devil

The meeting was filled with loud chatter and Henry took the seat closest to the door encase Joey Drew decided to throw a fit and yell at everyone. He rolled his eyes seeing Sammy Lawrence sitting at the other end of the table tapping a baton. Music sheets laid out in front of him. He didn’t regard Henry much when the man sat on his right.   
  
  
Henry took this time to shift through his drawings. He looked at the smiling little devil that had made it’s way into the pile of Frogs, mice, cows and dogs. The little guy was jarring from the others. Henry focused on the tapping of the baton placing the little guy on the bottom. Joey wasn’t looking for some little fiend, he wanted a company mascot. Something that was a real crowd pleaser. Henry flicked back to the page looking at the little guy. No one had really picked a devil to be their company mascot yet.   
  
  
The meeting went on with the same snappy Joey who was over worked and had failed to get another contract. The head of the inking department through back the same snapping comments. There was some threat of the ink department leaving if Joey didn’t do something about the lack of quality ink. Sammy stood up eventually to begin his points about the music department being too small and how a foley artist does not could as part of his department. Joey brushed off the foley point though Henry was rather fond of man. He had a tendency to enhance Sammy’s stomping with thunder and the sounds of a horse running.    
  
  
 Henry watched as the director of their last contracted animation stood up giving Joey an update on the progress of the short. It would make the deadline and soon the director would also be making a departure leaving to work with the company they were contracted with. Henry hummed looking at the wall going through various names for the little devil. If Joey hated him, he could at least keep the little guy around, sneak him into the background of other shorts.  
  
  
“Henry? Henry? Henry!” Joey snapped making Henry jerk when his friend sat next to him in Sammy’s now vacant seat. “Did you bring those character designs I asked for?” Joey said eyeing the drawings like a giddy child.   
  
  
“Yeah, yeah I brought um Joey.” He said setting the drawings down. He watched nimble fingers snatch up pile. Henry leaned on the desk watching as Joey started to sort through drawings. Two piles were started, one was a maybe and the other was a reject pile. Most seemed to fall into the reject pile.   
  
  
“No Henry, she’s not feminine enough. No, there’s already a frog. Did you even look at my sketch?” Joey snapped looking at the animator. The man paused looking at the clean sketch of the little demon. Around him were various ideas for expression. “See this is what I was talking about Henry!” Joey said setting the other ideas to the side. The man took a pencil from his right ear and started to add notes. to the sketch.   
  
  
“What’s his name?” 


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights Henry finds himself conversing with his favorite creation.

Henry sniffed jerking himself awake. He blinked looking the pencil sketch of the little demon he had made. He stared at the little demon running his hand through his messy hair, “Hey, hey I’m awake.” He muttered to the drawing rubbing his eyes, rubbing away any remaining sleep, “No I’m fine.” He grumbled picking up the pencil, Henry hummed flipping through the pages looking at the animation of the little guy walking.  
  
“I know, but Joey wasn’t the best at doing this part, you know that.” Henry spoke as though the little devil was talking to him. Once the last of the pencil animation was done the man let out a sigh of relief. “Right. Now we do. What do we do again?” He asked the model sheet, blinking rubbing his eyes. “Cels… We need cels and then Jo-jo can take over from there.” He said standing up and walking to the stack of cels Joey had left him.   
  
“Get to use my new ink and ink well.” Henry sang as he carried the cels over to his side table. “Bendy, don’t know why he got so stuck on that one. Maybe its cause you bend people to your will.” He muttered eyeing the name on the model sheet. “I wanted Louie. Even Joey would have been fun. Couldn’t get that one by him.” He said lining up the first of the key frames. He yawned looking at the ink well and then the bottle of ink. He pushed the inkwell to the side and just unscrewed the cap. “Damnit.” Henry muttered looking at the blot of ink that got on his pants from the excess ink in the cap. “Why’d you do that?” He asked setting the ink down before picking up his pen.   
  
“You’re such a little prick.” He muttered starting to carefully outline the little devil. The silence seemed to drag for hours as Henry shifted in his seat. “No, I’m not gonna sing.” He said finishing filling in the last empty space. He paused looking at the grinning little demon, he scowled at the creation.  
  
 “I know, I know. These aren’t my key frames but he’s behind and its just easier if I do it.” He said setting the finished frame to the side to work on the next. When Henry finished one of the interns frames, he stood up slowly screwing the cap back on the ink bottle. Henry picked up the watch he had left on his side table. “Just enough time for a quick nap before Jo-jo comes in.”  He looked at his finished pencil animation.   
  
“Tell you what, you come here and I’ll do what ever you tell me too.”  Henry joked patting the stack as he shuffled off towards the break room. He could nap there till Joey came to wake him. 


	4. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds himself at another grand Hollywood party. Instead of rubbing elbows with big list stars like Joey.

Henry sat in the rim of the porcelain tub. He looked at the locked door, they, or rather Joey, had been invited to this big party. He dug in his coat pocket pulling out a small notepad. He slid down till he sat on the marble floor starting to draw on the notepad. He didn’t even think as pen started to draw out familiar little horns. He looked at the little devil he had drawn on the lined paper. “What am I doing here?” He asked the grinning doodle. He hated crowds like this one, he hated being in house where there wasn’t a moment of peace. Someone was shouting, screaming, drunk singing or laughing too loud to be real. People acting like they didn’t have a care in the world. They didn’t even know who he was. He had gotten dressed up because Joey said he was going to get Henry to network more. To chatter more about the process. He didn’t see anyone who even wanted to talk to him. They all wanted to talk to Joey, ask Joey about his process. How did Joey make the Dancin Demon in one night. Henry rolled his eyes thinking of those people who seemed enraptured with Joey’s endless story how he he slept on the drafting table. How he had to ink everything. Henry hadn’t seen Joey pick up a pen since they left their last studio to start Joey’s own studio.    
  
Henry jerked looking at the door handle jiggling. He looked back at the drawing realizing he had made the little demon more goopy. He frowned looking at the splotch of ink sitting next to the drawing.  He placed the pad of paper down and went to the door. “Occupied.” He said loud enough for who ever was at the other end could hear.   
  
“Henry?” Joey’s voice questioned knocking on the door more. “Henry you have to come out.” Henry rolled his eyes at the order Joey gave him. He turned around leaning against the door. He eyed his note pad ready to just sit and draw ignoring the other.  
  
“No, I think I’ll crawl out the window. Joey why did you drag me to this?” Henry said his voice straining as he heard a woman’s voice on the other side begging Joey to come back to the party.   
  
Joey dismissed the woman and knocked on the door agian. “Come on Henry, people want to talk to you. They want to-”   
  
“They don’t even know I’m the one who actually animated Bendy!” Henry snapped through the door. He pressed his hand on the door feeling tears start to well in eyes. “Joey, did you bring me here to actually network? Or...” Henry paused looking at his shoes. “Or did you bring me here to show me no one cares about an animator?”    
  
“Henry, I would never do that to you.” Joey said sounding distressed, to  be honest the man wasn’t sure if Joey was genuine or not. “I came here to try and get you to network, to help bringing in sponsors. You’re a real funny guy Henry and I thought maybe if you could-”   
  
“Joey, people don’t care about guys like me. They think I sit in a dark leaky studio basement drawing the same picture every day.” Henry sighed looking down, pulling open the door looking at Joey. He could feel his face was flush. He wasn’t sure when he had started to cry, he didn’t think it really stopped. He took a deep shuddering breath stepping away from the hand that reached to comfort him.    
  
  
“I’m just gonna go home.” 


	5. This Is Your Night Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the big premier featuring Silly visions new character, Boris the wolf, and new voice actor. Henry finds a new studio to call home.

Henry shifted in his seat looking at the screen. This was it, the big screening, the big premier of their first short with the new Bendy voice actor. The lights dimmed, Henry looked over at Joey who’s right knee bounced looking at the screen. His eyes critical behind his wire framed glasses. Henry frowned looking forward at the screen. He shivered knowing this feeling of dread well. The tinny sounds of the piano keys lit up with life when the little Devil appeared on the screen. Henry’s shoulder’s sagged in relief seeing the little guy dance across the screen with his charming smile. The little devil snapped his fingers making the title card appear in his hand. He held it up letting the camera zoom in while he adjusted his bow tie.    
  
The short opened on Boris, a new addition to the animated crew. He could already hear Joey muttering how they should have opened up on Bendy. As the short went on, Henry’s body grew more and more tense hearing small grunts and mutters from Joey. A critique now was not something the over worked animator wanted or needed from the man.   
  
The laughter of the crowded brought Henry out of his negative thoughts. His eyes looked around at the audience. Their cheerful smiles and laughter warmed the man’s heart. He helped bring smiles to these people faces. He made them whisper in delight over this little short. He hummed along to the melody Sammy had composed feeling a sense of delight. This one would be it. This would be the one he would be know for. He looked back at the screen as Bendy came onto the screen. Here it was, the big line with the new actor. Henry held his breath watching Bendy open his mouth.  
  
The voice of the demon made Henry’s shoudlers sag in relief, the punch line was delivered the way he wanted it to be. The laughter he got from the crowd was perfect. He smiled watching the demon rest his chin in his hand as a sheep came up and licked Bendy’s cheek. Boris could be seen leaning against the devil playing his clarinet for the sheep.  
  
When the lights came on and the crowded cheered and applause swept through the theater. Henry moved to stand to accept the praise, but Joey pushed him back into the chair. He watched as Joey stood, the man held up his arms smiling before bowing. Henry stared at the man, he watched him smiling taking all the credit. Henry felt cheated with each moment Joey stood there talking about the short. Joey hadn’t done anything in the short, he didn't draw a single frame of the piece, he had just said no and yelled at them all when Bendy wasn’t the star of the short. Henry felt upset watching as studio agents pulled Joey out into the lobby. He leaned back into his seat shoulders slumped. Henry looked at this scoffed shoes wondering if this was his lot, to be pushed into the background for Joey's "genius".     
  
“That was a real nice short ya did.” A voice said, Henry looked over at a man who had taken Joey’s seat. The man smiled looking at the confused head animator. “You know our studio is looking for new animators and the work you did on that short was wonderful!” The man praised reaching in his pocket. Henry felt his breath hitch when the man handed him the card.   
  
_Fleischer Studios_  
  
One of rival studios, but they had recognized Henry’s work. Someone from their studio wanted Henry to work there. He looked at the man who smiled patting his shoulder. “Listen you give us a call, I’m sure whatever Mr. Drew is paying you we can do better.”    
  
“Th-thank you.” Henry said grinning from ear to ear. He looked up hearing Joey call out his name. The man’s eyes were practically glowing with delight. He must have gotten a good deal for Bendy.   


	6. I Was Meant ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea where animated creature needs an animator to be constantly animating for it to properly live. 
> 
> Joey Drew has waited years for Henry to return to full fill his role the "gods" had gifted him.

Henry shifted waking up slowly, blinking slowly looking at his old drafting table that was set up before him. He shifted through his memories trying to recall what had happened to him. He jerked feeling hands grab his shoudlers. “Oh Henry! I’m so happy you came!” Joey said, resting his chin on the man’s head. Henry looked down at his hand, his heart beat quickened in alarm seeing thick chains wrapped around his wrists. Henry felt boney fingers combing through his hair, one hand was dragged down the back of the ex-animators neck.  
  
“You see I figured it out. I figured out how to make us great again!” Joey prattled his left hand running up the back of Henry’s head. Fingers curled tight into the thick locks. Joey’s right hand pulled Henry’s right hand up. He smiled kissing the animator's finger tips. “I need the hand of the creator, oh I had the love, the following, the will and the passion. Oh how I had passion Henry!” Joey snapped pulling the man’s head back. The anger that met Henry’s eyes made the animator shudder.  
  
“It wasn’t enough for them. Oh no.” Joey started to pet the animator’s hair, smiling trying to calm his scared friend.  “I knew it had to be you Henry. I knew the moment we met. I just knew it had to be you.” Joey leaned in close resting his forehead against Henry’s. The moment of peace didn't last long between the two.    
  
“Joey please. Let’s go, we can go home.” Henry said his chest heaving. He could see that inky beast just outside the door of the room.  It looked like it could hardly retain its form, ink dribbling down the side of it's face, only one arm forming properly as it clawed at the floor boards. “Joey, Jo-Jo come one we can, we can go get a coffee or some pie. You always loved to get pie remember Jo-Jo.” Henry said watching the man lift his head slowly off his.   
  
“Oh I remember, I remember watching you draw him just for me. You drew me my creation. You breathed life into him, he was so life like. So much like us. So, perfect.” Joey guided Henry’s head forward. “Don’t worry, you can do it again Henry. I know you can.” Joey placed Henry’s right hand down as his left arm came to loop around the man’s shoulder.  
  
His cheek pressed against the animators. Joey’s nimble fingers picked up a grease pencil that was nestled in a tin full of ink bottles, pencils and pens. “I even got you that brand of ink you like so much.” Joey muttered starting to draw a pentagram on the drafting table. “I’ll be so good to you Henry, you just gotta do this for me. We’ll be set. You can live big like you always talked.” Joey breathed out once the pentagram was finished.   
  
“Joey please, I-I can’t animate anymore. I can’t it hurts.” Henry said watching Joey set up the light board and animation sheets in front of him. Tears were starting to leak from his eyes hearing the gurgling of ink and roars of the creature outside. “Drew, J-Joey, Jo-Jo please.” Henry said when Joey went behind him again. “I can’t.” He flinched hearing the beast outside ripping up the floorboards outside of office.   
  
“Shh, shh.” Joey muttered stroking Henry’s hair. “Don’t worry, I forgive you Henry. I was so mad when you didn’t come back and I tried to replace you.” Joey looked at the creature outside with disgust. “I should have know better then to give the gods a knock off. They want you Henry.” Joey said his voice sounding melodious in Henry’s ear. “You were meant to be the creator.” Joey said his lips brushing the trapped man’s ear. 


	7. The Devil’s Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exploring a past Henry had if him and Joey were Best Friends who wanted to hunt monsters as kids.

Henry, age eight, shook gripping his flashlight, he trailed behind his pal Joey. The other boy had announced after school that they were going to go capture the Jersey Devil. ‘We’ll be famous Henry!’ the shorter boy recalled Joey telling him as they interlocked arms. Joey had easily lied to their parents telling them they were doing some night project for school. Henry scrunched up his nose jumping at the slightest noise.   
  
“Joey,” Henry started reaching out and grabbing the rim of his friend’s shirt, “I think we should go home. What if we get caught?” He asked holding the chain link. He swallowed following the other boy. “I mean, we could get hurt real bad, and I don’t think your mom would be happy if you came back with the Jersey Devil.”   
  
“Henry, you’re not looking at the bigger picture!” Joey grabbed Henry’s arm starting to drag him towards the closed down factory. Rumors had been spreading like wildfire through the school. In Joey’s research he found that Devil had several hang out spots. This place was third on the long list of possible sites. “If we catch it, we’ll be famous Henry! We’ll be forever known as the guys who caught the Jersey Devil!” Joey threw his arm around Henry’s shoulders smiling. “Besides, I wouldn’t let anyone get ya Henry. Pals for life right?” Joey asked ramming the old wooden door open.   
  
Dust was kicked up as door gave way, Joey pushed his sleeves up looking excited. “Ok, I’ll take the upper landing, you explore down here. If ya get into trouble…”   
  
“Do the bird call?”   
  
“Yeah! Or a whistle!”   
  
Henry shook watching Joey run up the creaking wooden stairs to the offices on the second floor. He let his flashlight trail over the old conveyor belt. Some had old ink filled bottles resting on them. Henry recalled his Father and Aunt talking about how Mr. Jimmy’s fantastic Ink had shut down. They talked about how workers kept disappearing, one worker had been their kindely neighbor Mr. Lawrence. Mr. Lawrence had been teaching his nephew piano before he disappeared. The Lawerence family never said anything about the disappearance. It was Casimir Lawerence never existed. Most kids in the area and school talked about how he were probably crushed in machines. Henry shuddered walking past boxes stacked much to high to be reasonable. He shined his light up wards following Joey’s steps till he was at the edge of upper floor plan. Henry’s breath paused tilting his light down slowly he looked at open factory floor.  
  
Henry took a deep breath starting to out towards the machines, there was nothing to be scared of. The Jersey Devil was just a scary story kids shared on the playground. His dad had told him so. The more Henry heard his steps, the more confident he became. Joey was wrong, he was always over thinking things. His laugh echoed in the factory as he touched the machines curiously. A faint click caught his attention, it made Henry turn to see a door with the words ‘Ink Room’ painted on the office door. There was a faint flicker in the room, there was   
  
The boy’s curiosity got the better of him making him jog up to the room. If there was something lighting up the room it had to be something. The boy pulled open the door looking lost. In the room was one light bulb hanging down swaying slightly over a machine that had nozzle at the end that looked like it would spit out water. On the back of the machine was a broken large glass container. The floor was covered in bits of broken glass and dried ink, he thought it was dry till Henry slipped on a wet spot. The thudding of his body rattled the floor boards the sound hiding the door being slammed shut. The vibrations made the light swing before cutting out.  His breath hitched hearing something else. It sounded like the water that rushed through his pipes at home.  Henry reached blindly for his flash light, his fingers curled around the warming metal. His knuckles white watching shifting thick black water move closer to him.  The light shook while Henry struggled to stand. The light swung to the left and then the right, with a pooling sense of dread Henry realized the puddles of ink were moving towards him.  
  
“J-Joey!” Henry screamed his voice felt thick like he couldn’t talk. He turned towards the door ink covered fingers clawed at the brass door knob. “Joey! Please! Joey!” Henry screamed huddling against the door. “Open, open, open, please.” He muttered his body shaking as the door didn’t budge.     
  
Henry’s eyes started watering as wet heavy breathing sounded over him. The think black substance that had pooled around his feet started to take shape. Clawed hands grabbed at his ankles, Henry shut his eyes tight only to open one when he heard harsh coughing. Horns lifted out of the pool, the devil had no eyes just a constant flow of ink. Henry stared his mind going numb as he watched the black pool be ripped open showing an endless row of sharp teeth. Staring into it’s maw made Henry drop the ground. Unsteady cloven hooves stepped out of the pool of ink. Large black dripping wings made the creatures torso jerk as the formed. The silence that hung between the two was tense and was only cut through by faint popping bubbles and a sob from the shaking boy.  
  
“Henry?” Joey’s voice was like a shot between the two. The demon tilted its head. “Henry!” The hurried footsteps masked the demon’s own steps. “This isn’t funny Henry!”   
  
“He…Hen…ry.” The gurgling voice echoed in his ears. Henry sobbed banging on the wood. The demon let out a foul growl as it rushed towards the boy, It’s wings flared back as made a grab at the boy. Inky claws brushed through his hair when a new light shinned upon it. The door open and Henry crawled out of the room blubbering.  
  
 “D,D, Don’t touch me! Don’t let it touch me!” He begged  rushing to his best friend, he gripped Joey tightly his face pale. Joey rubbed Henry’s back pearing into the ink room. He saw empty test bottles, a machine used to combined different colors of ink and many puddles. Joey noticed on the far back wall was a large pentagram. “Let’s go, please, Joey I wanna go.”  Henry’s begging and tight grip made the boy nod.   
  
“Yeah, we can go Henry.” Joey said looking into the room, he pressed a book into Henry’s shaking arms, leaning down Joey picked up Henry’s ink flecked flashlight staring into the room. His eyes narrowed challenging what ever was in there to come out.   
  
“Joey?”   
  
“Alright, alright let’s go.” Joey said brushing off the incident. He shined his light on the book Henry was holding. “Look what I found in the CEO’s office!” There was a pentagram on the book. “It looks like it was his personal journal!” Joey prattled leading his friend out of the factory. “Pretty neat huh?” 


End file.
